1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an endoscope device having an LED adaptor that has an LED-based illumination device and can be fitted onto a distal end of an insertion portion that is inserted into the lumen of an endoscopy subject.
2. Background Art of the Invention
In endoscope devices that are used in medicine and industry, an objective lens group that is used for observation or for image pickup, and an illumination device that is used to light up the area around an endoscopy subject inside a body cavity are provided at a distal end side of an insertion portion that is inserted into the body cavity. A device that irradiates light from an external light source onto a subject via an optical fiber is widely used for the illumination device. In recent years, devices have been developed in which light emitting diodes (referred to in this specification as LED) are mounted on the distal end of the insertion portion, and the area around the endoscopy subject is lit by light from these LED (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-562).